Episode 7908 (15th July 2012)
Plot Having spent the night in a B&B, Peter tells Simon that they're going on an adventure together. Simon's unconvinced and tells Peter that he just wants Leanne. Tyrone's cold towards Kirsty as he clears up the broken glass from her rampage. Kirsty tries to apologise for her outburst but Tyrone blanks her. When Marcus offers to cook Kirk another meal of his choice, Kirk misreads the situation and thinks Marcus has got the hots for him. Ken and Leanne report Simon missing to the police. Eileen tells Tommy how she heard Tyrone and Kirsty rowing and things being smashed against the wall. Anna decides to throw a buffet to celebrate the end of Faye's bullying trauma. She persuades Gary and Izzy to come along too. Peter phones Carla and begs her to meet him. Tommy drags Tyrone out for a drink and tells him how Eileen heard him and Kirsty rowing. Tyrone lies saying that he just dropped a vase and the TV was on loud. Rob finally wins Eva round and they head off into town on a date. Kirk tells Marcus that much as he enjoyed their dinner together, he doesn't fancy him. Marcus assures Kirk that he needn't worry. Marcus and Maria are highly amused. At the buffet, Izzy and Owen finally make up and Owen promises that he has faith in her ability to be a good mother. Peter meets up with Carla and begs her to give him another chance. Carla reminds him of all the horrible things he said and points out he also tried to persuade Leanne to have him back, however Peter promises her that it was only a desperate attempt to get Simon back and he's never stopped loving her. Carla and Peter kiss passionately. Tyrone tells Kirsty how Eileen heard their row but he's covered for her and nobody's any the wiser. Kirsty's grateful and tells him how sorry she is. Tyrone promises her that everything will be fine once the baby is born. Peter tells Carla of his plans to flee the country with Simon and asks her to come with them. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - John Phythian Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Unnamed B&B - Room 18 and stairwell *Weatherfield Canal Notes *This episode was an addition to the schedules to make up for the reduced schedule during Euro 2012. It was shown at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter urges Carla to give him another chance, but his failure to return Simon home prompts a worried Ken and Leanne to contact the police and report the youngster missing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Leanne Barlow (to Carla Connor): "Oh, look at you. You're teflon - causing chaos and misery whereever you go." Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns